


Five Nights at Kylo's

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Original Huxloween Stories [11]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead People, Huxloween, Kylo and Ben are two different people, M/M, No one asked for this and yet...., Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9020827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Welcome to Benny's Pizzeria. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life.  Huxloween Day Seventeen: Survival Horror





	1. NIGHT ONE (3AM)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FNAF crossover fic featuring Hux as the nightguard, Kylo as the purple guy, Mitaka as the phone guy, and Rey, Poe, Finn, and Ben as animatronics. 
> 
> I've wanted to write this for literally months, haha. Hope you like it! ~.~
> 
> If you haven't seen or heard of FNAF, I suggest you watch at least [one episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOztnsBPrAA&t=291s) of Markiplier playing it.
> 
> A.N. (12/25/2016) 4:06PM: I totally forgot to add the phone guy's message for the first chapter!!! I added it, and I'm completely sorry! <3

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

  
_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Benny's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Benny Bare Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_  
  
_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._  
  
_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night.Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_  
  
_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Benny's Pizzeria, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._  
  
_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

* * *

 

_Phasma told me that I should keep a diary, and “write down” what I see.. Whatever the hell that means._

_I mean how hard could it be to watch a Raccoon, Frog, and a -_

Hux put down his notebook and quickly checked the monitor.

FUCK! Rey the racoon wasn’t on stage any more. He quickly searched through cameras and found her in the backstage area.

His heart rate returned to somewhat normal.

He was going to have to keep checking up on her constantly in order to make sure that she didn’t move.

He had about 63% power left, and it was only 3.

He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, he just had to keep calm and make sure that these animatronics didn’t stuff him into a suit.. That shouldn’t be too hard.

He could do this, he could - ah fuck! The frog was no longer on stage!

_Fuck fuck fuck fuckk!!!!_

He checked through all of his screens, but couldn’t find it. He quickly grabbed his flashlight and shined it on the door to his right.

Finn the frog was standing there, his huge smile impossibly wider as he stared at Hux.

He closed the door, and tried not to puke at the disgusting smell of rotting flesh.

He glanced back at his monitor 41% of power left, and it was 4AM.

How was he going to keep this up for four more fucking nights?

“Hello!”

Hux sharply turned to his left at the sound of a human voice.

There was a man sitting down on his desk looking at him curiously.

Hux thought that he was pretty attractive. He had a long face with a large nose, plump mouth, and the biggest brown doe eyes that Disney princesses could only _dream_ of. His hair was long and in an unusual style. He was wearing a purple suit and had a slightly off-putting smile that showed all of his beautiful, straight, teeth.

Hux was stunned for a moment before realizing that this man shouldn’t be here.

“Ww-who let you in here?”

The man made a confused face.

“You’re not supposed to be in here sir, the pizzeria is closed.”

The man smirked, “It’s okay, I designed the animatronics.”

Hux made a face, the guy on the phone never mentioned that the animatronic designer would be here in the middle of the night, but this entire business wasn’t organized. He’d take this up with management for sure.

Not knowing what to say to the man, Hux turned back to the monitor, trying to see if Finn had returned to the stage. He had.

Hux let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding and he opened the door.

His power was at 21% but the clock just turned to 5AM.

Hux clicked through the screens trying to find where Rey was since she wasn’t on stage.

“On your left.” The man said simply.

“What?!”

The carnival music played louder, signaling that Rey was approaching.

Hux closed the left door right as Rey’s face appeared in the shadows.

“Jesus!” Hux was breathing heavily and he gulped.

“Nice job!” The man held up his hand to give Hux a high five, but Hux made a face at him.

“Why are you here? You’re not supposed to be here.”

The man’s face twisted but he quickly forced a smile.

“You could thank me.”

“Thank you?” Hux asked flabbergasted.

“Yes, thank me! I did just save your life!”

Hux gritted his teeth and turned back to the monitor.

He only had 8% of power left, he prayed to the God that he didn’t believe in that 6AM would come in the next few seconds.

He was going to conserve his power if he wanted to live!

He checked the west wing and there was Rey, standing there, smiling at the camera.

Hux shivered.

Hux opened his door quickly and then turned back towards the man in the purple suit and sighed.

There was something odd about this man. Hux figured he should feel unsafe in his presence.

But he didn't.

“Okay, thank you for your help, Mr….”

“Kylo, you can call me Kylo.”

Hux smiled at him. Kylo was an odd name, but it seemed to fit the man.

“Ky-low,” Hux repeated the name in his mouth, “I like it.”

Kylo smiled brightly at Hux, and Hux returned it before turning back to the screen.

Rey had returned to the stage but Finn was nowhere to be seen.

“Uhh, so what’s yours?”

“Huh?”

Hux asked distractedly, trying to find the goddamn frog.

The clock on his screen chimed and he watched with a huge smile on his face as the time changed.

The faint sound of children cheering in the background was drowned out by Hux’s own cheering.

He threw his hands in the air and swiveled his chair towards Kylo.

“Now what was it that you were asking m-”

Kylo wasn’t there.

Hux’s eyebrows furrowed. How could Kylo just disappear?

Hux stood up and stretched, his limbs cracking.

Grabbing his things, he walked out of the office through the east hall.

He still felt odd about Kylo running off like that.

He stood in the middle of the dining area. He looked at the animatronics standing on stage and studied them.

Rey the raccoon was on the left and she had a huge smile on her face. She was looking above Hux’s head, but it still felt like she was staring into his soul. Her ukulele laid limp in her hands.

Finn the frog was on the right and his eyes were closed. His large frog lips in a huge comical smile that kids would love, but anyone over the age of ten would find terrfying.

He walked closer to the stage and took a long look at Benny the Goat.

He was the one animatronic that Hux didn’t know too much about, since he didn’t move at all during the night. He was staring directly at Hux and had a small smirk of a smile, showing a few of his teeth, there was a dark red stain on his teeth and he smelled rancid.

Hux tried to tell himself that that stain was tomato sauce, but he knew better.

The more he looked at Benny’s mouth, the more he realized that his smile looked familiar but Hux couldn’t quite place it.

He gave the animatronics one last look before turning to get the fuck out of this forsaken place.

He ran smack into Kylo.

Hux smiled softly to himself. He felt somewhat safer now that Kylo was back.

“Oh sorry Kylo, I didn’t see you there-” Hux looked up and was met with the face of his boss. Phasma.

“Oh, hey Phasma, I was just heading out.”

She gave him an odd face, “Why’d you call me Kylo.”

“Ah, right. Well I wanted to talk to you about that, there was a man who came into my office at about… three or four am. He was wearing an all purple suit and his name was Kylo. I asked him how he got in, and he said that it was okay for him to be inside the building since he designed the animatronics. I mean, is that true?”

Phasma’s face hardened, “You have no idea how he got in?”

Hux shook his head no.

Phasma plastered a fake smile on her face, “Well Hux,” She placed her arm around Hux’s shoulder and moved towards the exit, “It sounds like you had a night guard terror. Ha!”

“Excuse me?”

Phasma continued, “I get it man, okay. You’re here at night alone, with animatronics who walk around, it can be a little… difficult. Night Guards have been known to see things that weren’t actually there.”

Hux pouted and pushed her arm away from him.

“I know what I saw Phasma.”

Phasma sighed, “Okay, if it’ll make you feel better, you can come before work and check the cameras? Alright.”

Phasma made a face at her but nodded anyway.

“Alright, go get some sleep! See you tomorrow.”

It wasn’t until Hux was in his apartment, lying down in his bed, about to fall asleep that he realized that Phasma never answered his question about Kylo.

He fell asleep with a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.  


	2. NIGHT TWO (1 AM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I won't talk quite as long this time since the animatronics tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._
> 
>   
>  _Uh... Interestingly enough, Benny himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?_
> 
>   
>  _I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that._
> 
>   
>  _Also, check on the curtain in Parakeet Island from time to time. Poe becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control!_
> 
>   
>  _Talk to you soon._

_Night two at Benny’s. I probably won’t have enough time to write before I have to pay attention to the monitors again. Unfortunately, I couldn’t make it to Benny’s before my shift, so I didn’t have any time to see how Kylo got in._

_The phone guy mentioned something about a new animatronic, and I fear that I won’t have time to keep checking up on it._

The sound of music drew Hux out of his writing.

 

_I must go, wish me luck._

_A.H._

 

Hux quickly closed his journal and checked the stage.

Rey, and Finn were gone.

“Shit!”

He shifted through the screen and found Finn in the west hall. Rey was still nowhere to be seen. He felt his heart pounding deeply in his chest as he searched and searched.

He passed the dining room screen and in the dark saw two eyes peeking at him.

Ugh.

“You know you should check on Poe, he can be a little difficult,”

“Fuck! Kylo,” Hux quickly turned to glare at the man for scaring him.

Kylo smiled brightly, “Hello Hux.”

“Hh-how did you know my name?”

Kylo pointed to the badge on his shirt.

“Huh,” is all Hux said before turning back to the screen, he heard Kylo walk over to him and sit on the table like he did yesterday. But he paid him no mind.

Hux clicked the screen to “Parakeet Island” and sure enough Poe was leaning out of the curtains.

Hux couldn’t get too good of a look at him before he jumped back away from the camera, but from what Hux saw.. He wasn’t in a good shape.

Poe was probably the most busted animatronic. His right eyeball was about three seconds from completely falling out. His beak was stained like Benny’s mouth and the lifeless smirk on his face made Hux feel ice cold.

Hux clicked away and checked the monitors, making sure that Rey and Finn haven’t moved around too much.

Rey was back on stage, but Finn? He was nowhere.

Hux flashed his light to the right door, and sure enough there was Finn.

Hux quickly shut the door and sat back in his chair, trying to regain his breath.

It was only 2AM and he only had 52% of power left.

He turned to consider Kylo, “Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything, Hux.”

Hux smiled softly, “Why did you have to make the animatronics walk? They’re creepy enough as it is! But you _had_ to make them walk!”

Kylo chuckled lightly.

“The kids love it.”

Hux turned back to screen and checked on Poe. Poe jumped back into the curtain, and Hux moved on.

“Children my ass.” Hux muttered.

Kylo laughed, “Well, I thought… uhh at the time. That they’d be a huge hit! And they were- are. Everyone loves them!”

Hux snorted. “No offense Kylo, but you’ve created killing machines!”

Hux shrieked as Rey’s face popped up on the west hall monitor. He checked the monitor again for Finn and was pleased to see that he had returned to the stage, he opened the right door.

3AM and at 31%... this was going to be difficult.

Hux checked up on Poe, and he wasn’t in Parakeet Island.

“Shit,” Hux searched through the monitors trying to find him, his heart racing as he searched through the monitors but couldn’t find him.

He heard thumping and Poe jumped into the tiny office.

Poe screeched and waved his wings around wildly

Hux screamed and jumped back, right into Kylo’s arms.

“Poe! Go away!” Kylo barked, Hux flinched at the sound of Kylo’s voice.

Kylo had always been gentle and soft with Hux. But now he was a completely different person.

Poe’s head crooked to the side and he screeched again.

Kylo moved in front of Hux and protected him.

“Get out Poe! Go! You’re not welcome here!”

Poe crouched the ground and hissed.

Time stopped for a second, and Hux was sure that he was dead.

But Poe slowly got up and walked, slowly away.

Once he was gone, Kylo turned and gripped Hux’s shoulders.

Hux looked back and forth from where Poe had just been and to where Kylo was now standing.

“How?” Is all he said, his voice barely a whisper.

Kylo ran his thumb along Hux’s chin and smiled, “I made them.”

Hux stared at Kylo with a glossy look in his eyes.

“Yes, yes you did.”

They stared at each other with such intensity that Hux had to look away.

“I uhh, I have to get back. To the uhh screen.”

Kylo smirked, “No you don’t.”

Hux made a face, “What are you talking about?! Have you ever spent a night here?”

Kylo raised his eyebrows, and opened his mouth to say something but then closed it shut. Thinking it better to not say it.

Instead, he walked over to the monitor and clicked to the stage area.

“Come look for yourself, no one’s going to come after you.”

Hux walked over and bent down to look at the screen.

Oddly enough Kylo was right. Rey, Finn, and Benny were on stage.

“What about Poe?”

Kylo snorted and then clicked back to Parakeet’s Island, and sure enough the curtains were closed tight.

Hux checked his power, he was at 33% and it was 4AM, he figured he was in a decent place.

Wasn’t like he was going to have to use his power if Kylo was right, and the animatronics stayed put.

“Okay. You’re right, but I’m just going to sit here. Just in case.” Hux sat back down in the chair and gave Kylo a pointed look.

Kylo smiled, “Whatever you say.”

The two stared at each other awkwardly before Hux broke the silence.

“So….”

“So?”

“So, here we are I guess.”

“Yep.” Is all Kylo said.

It felt weird to be inside of this office and not in immediate danger, it made Hux feel a little on edge.

“Hey, don’t be scared. Benny and his gang can’t get to you, it’s not going to happen.” Kylo placed his hand on top of Kylo’s and Hux shivered.

“Your hand is cold.”

“Do you like it?” Kylo asked, his eyes bore into Hux with such intensity that Hux felt even colder.

“I- I guess.”

Kylo smiled, “Good. I like it too.”

Hux felt panic rise in his chest from Kylo’s tone of voice and from the possessive look in his eyes.

Hux wasn’t usually this scared of… well anything! This job made him soft, here he was. Stuck in a shitty job with a very attractive man who’s throwing himself at him, and how does he respond?

By cowering.

Huh, he could change that.

He leaned in closer to Kylo’s face and smirked, “Oh yea? What do you like about it?”

Kylo’s face flushed slightly, “I uhh. Well, I like you.”

“Yea?”

Kylo, nodding, bit his lip, “When I first saw you. You just looked so delicate. But strong. Like a porcelain doll. I thought that the light blue of your uniform looked good on you.”

Kylo looked at Hux bashfully and then blushed.

Hux snickered, “You’re not the only one you know. I thought that your suit was very snazzy.”

It was Kylo’s turn to laugh, “Oh… this old thing?”

“Yea! It uhh.. _You_ look good.”

Kylo smiled, and Hux noticed that he has dimples. They looked soft, innocent.

Hux wanted to kiss them.

“I used to wear it because it attracted the children. Dads usually wear boring colors for suits like olive, grey, navy. So I figured I should pick a color that’s unique yet classy, and uhhh. It was a big hit.”

“Well, I like it alot. You look _very_ classy.”

Kylo smiled at him.

\--

For the next hour or so they flirted like nervous high schoolers. Throwing compliments back and forth like they were at a black Friday sale.

Hux liked being around Kylo, he offered a sort of twisted sense of security. He also seemed knowledgeable about Benny’s and Hux was going to ask him more questions about it later.

With the way the way things were going Hux was going to ask Kylo for his number for sure.

Hux glanced at the clock, 5:55AM.

“I need to go to the restroom, and then I’ll be back. Don’t go anywhere!” Hux teased as he got up from his chair.

Kylo smirked, “I’d never leave your side.”

Hux smiled at that, and quickly ran to the bathroom to pee. He wanted to ask Kylo out, but not inside of the dirty office. He wanted to do it as the sun was coming up in the dining room, Kylo would look good in the sunlight.

He washed his hands, and zipped himself back up.

He walked-ran back to the office with a huge smile on his face.

“Hey, so Kylo, I was going to head on out. I just need to grab a few things and then we can go-”

Hux pouted and groaned at the empty place on the desk where Kylo was supposed to be.

He grabbed his things and made his way out of Benny’s.

\---

Hux was so bummed about Kylo that he didn’t notice Benny watching him leave from the stage. His eyes light up and wanting.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to point this out, but this fic sort of takes random plot points and little story tidbits from all of the games, not just the first one. And even though, this fic is heavily inspired by the game's lore and plot, ~~(lol what is the plot?)~~ it isn't going to follow canon.  
>  Don't worry though! Even if you've never played, or watched a gameplay of this game (WHICH YOU SHOULD!!!) this fic will be easy to follow!
> 
> In case you wanted one, [here's](https://www.google.com/search?q=five+nights+at+freddy+one+map&espv=2&biw=1242&bih=580&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwioot32643RAhVO-GMKHfQ0D8MQ_AUICCgB#imgrc=3vyV6uWZyURmyM%3A) a map to the layout of Benny's. 
> 
> If you liked this fic, please consider reblogging [this](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/post/154924091461/welcome-to-bennys-pizzeria-a-magical-place-for) moodboard. 
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed reading this fic, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!


End file.
